


恩底弥翁逃脱之道

by leviski



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	恩底弥翁逃脱之道

        但是他不能睁开眼睛，那灿烂的光辉他已经见过了，往后再怎么寻找都只有黑暗。只应该睡着:她永远娇美，他永远爱着。

　　         ——毕达哥拉斯《恩底弥翁与睡着》

       我们不是一开始就为这种疾病所困……  
      
　　         ——希罗多德

　　野蛮人指那些重复观看月亮的民族。我们对月亮的注视是庄重的，因为这种注视一生仅有一次。随时随地地看等于视而不见，什么都没有看到。如果我们看月亮的第一眼同时也是最后一眼，那还有什么能阻止它变成我们命运的启示呢？在萨福那里，月亮有着银子的色泽，对于米诺陶洛斯，月亮是一个流血的怪物。某一年的仲夏时分，一队提尔人的弓箭手登上小艇，借着月光，他们把一艘着火的破旧运马船送到马其顿人的营地上，由于沥青和焦油，或许还有满月的加持，火势熊熊，火光冲天，军官们从帐篷中醒来，被烟气熏得睁不开眼睛。一些士兵在火海中竟然忘了那唯一的也是最重要的禁忌，鬼使神差地抬头朝月亮望去，随后一定是看到了自己被火焰包围的样子，并因此看得入了迷，完全忘掉自己的肉身正被灼烧。同一时间，在提尔城内城墙边上有一个人从梦中惊醒，大叫起来，说他梦见一个马其顿人困在火中。

　　米利都的泰勒斯在《月盲症的起源》一文里，对这种疾病做了记载，摘录如下：月盲症指的是这样一种疾病，患者一生中只能看一次月亮，看过这次之后，就算旁人把月亮指给他，患者也没法看到，虽然他依旧能照到月光，平时的视觉也没有任何变化。……月盲症不是一开始就存在，荷马时代的人们还可以随心所欲地看月亮，我们中有一些人的祖辈还能回想起来，在过去看月亮就像喝水一样自然。因此有人称这种病不过是杜撰出来的，类似集体的癔症发作，但人们发现，患者和正常人在理性上没有明显区别，只是在那一眼过后，可能会伴有头痛，眩晕，以及小便增多的症状。

　　他忧伤地写道：这种病正在扩张，已经没人敢在晚上抬头了。最多再过三代人，最后一个多次见过月亮的人就会死去。这种病是从什么时候开始的呢？也许是从我们发明了怀疑和辩论那天开始……

　　但他们发现不是所有人都得背负这种诅咒。在塞浦路斯和腓尼基沿海的城市，水手们向着月亮，像驱赶马群一样驱赶船桨。西边的波斯人可以不受限制地看月亮，在他们的语言里，月亮好像晚上跟着人的一只小狗。而在希腊半岛上，月亮已经无法被轻松地提起了，诗人阿尔基科洛斯在战场上当了逃兵，在树林里弃盾而逃，他记载过日蚀，写诗让情人和情人的父亲自杀，所有这些加起来都比不上他看到的月亮可怖：

　　永生的粲然一笑……

　　几世纪后，亚里士多德在在梅扎埃的花园里放了一个熟过头的苹果。他让学生们闻它的香气而不去看它，借此，想要训练他们规避月亮的能力。他说时间让我们像水果一样变得成熟，再像水果一样变得苦涩，同时增长的是一种等待的本领，去抗拒那种轻率的冲动。对喜欢权势的人来说，月亮让他对自己的权势感到惊奇；有的人害怕月亮显示自己的命运；产生嫌隙的爱人不敢看月亮，因为它就像镜子，照见他们共同的言不由衷。苏格拉底在临死之前拒绝看月亮，因为他知道自己什么也不会看到。

　　这时，学生中日后最有名的那个问道：如果命运有一丝被揭示的可能，那么沉重地担负起它不也是卓越者的职责吗？

　　哲学家回答他说：应不应该知道自己的命运，何时知道自己的命运是另一回事。但是如果人想变得卓越，那他必须对自己最大的优点一无所知才行。

　　我们不应该对这晚的事讲述太多，因为在人的一生中重要的夜晚少之又少，重要的时刻更是只有几个。作为年轻人，亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂也会相信，月亮有一个角落是一直为情人保留的，但现在他们不想用年少的激情去破坏它，那应该是多年后的夜晚，在一个名字还没被任何语言叫出的地方，或者是带着惊讶和熟悉归来的海港。他们在一个高处，月亮会让他们究竟是上升了还是下落了没有分别，会让他们是不是头发发白也没有分别。在夜晚的风中他们的衣角被掀起，像火焰也像翅膀的鼓动，这样你就可以想象自己正在飞翔，而当你想象自己飞翔，你就可以坠落进天空。

　　在亚历山大一生中另一个重要的夜晚，他不止一次想到秋天这个词，这是因为夏天将要过去。当人们说起秋天，他们指的是果实满枝，指的是酿酒，那种包裹一切，使一切更加辽远的风，指的是秋天一词所能包含的全部。赫菲斯提昂不会看到这个秋天了。亚历山大想把它的一切告诉什么人，告诉他。他说一个人能知道的是那么少，所能拥有的是那么少，生命就像一个梦中做另一个梦，醒来你就在别处了。他请求赫菲斯提昂和他看一次月亮，心想在最后的时刻，慈悲会熟透的果实一样掉落到他们身上。

　　对此，病床上的人回答道：我知道角豆树，我知道火是红色的，我知道你舌上葡萄酒的味道——我怎么会知道得不够多呢？你怎么会知道得不够多呢？

　　他说，对于月亮，我们是想象过的，既然曾经那样想象过，就不能拿一种事物去换另一种。重要的是我不能让你一个人面对黑暗……亚历山大，现在我请求你，别去看它，别去看它在我们中间痛哭。

　　国王对死掉挚爱的未来如何打算，我们不能知道，但是可以想象，当他第一次看见月亮时，他发现自己没有感到悲痛。因为生命不是闭合的圆环，而是重复嵌套的球体。亚里士多德来到梅扎埃之前五年，柏拉图选择了自己的侄子做继承人，在蒂迈欧篇中他写道：七个速度不等的行星速度平衡后，就会回到它们的出发点，这个变化使得那年成了一个完整年。在他死后，占星术在雅典流行起来，就像苏格拉底说一切知识都是记忆，一个天文学家解释时间将在柏拉图年循环，一切发生过的都将再现，所有人重复自己的命运。亚里士多德再次放下一个苹果，亚历山大被父亲放逐。在逃往国外的路上，他感到没法抗拒自己的冲动，就像之前无数次没法抗拒的冲动一样，他朝天上望去，月亮的边缘落日般融化着，那是天空负担不了的沉重，所有的星星即将诞生，他立刻发起烧来。那就是最初的雷电吗？那就是公牛的血吗？父亲*啊，我不会是第一个喊出你的名字的人……

　　当赫菲斯提昂过来的时候，他还是站在原地，惶然而惊，尽管他随即被蒙上了眼睛:那就是月亮吗？

　　“那是厄运，”赫菲斯提昂把他往一边推，“但是你再也不用害怕了——你快跑吧！”

　　后来，当马其顿人把提尔城的全部士兵屠杀殆尽，把剩下的人卖为奴隶后。亚历山大的随军史官卡利斯特涅斯自作聪明地记录道：这是看不见月亮的人对看见月亮的人的复仇。这完全是错的，任何看过月亮的人都会意识到，月亮包含了每一个死者的记忆，所有人都曾经梦着它，或者梦见自己梦着它。它有时是命运，有时是死亡本身，但是只要我们在它下面相爱，我们就能够把它击落。

 

 

　　END

　　*指宙斯—阿蒙神


End file.
